A number of tragic deaths have occurred from children being left in automobiles. Deaths have occurred due to both heat and cold. Additionally, children left in automobiles are subject to kidnapping. Often, a driver leaves the child unintentionally, either by forgetting a sleeping child or by being distracted by any of life's interruptions and concerns. What is needed is a warning system for use with a typical child seat with detachable base, whereby the driver is warned if the seat is left in the base when the auto's engine is stopped. Further, with the progression of Global Positioning Satellite devices, a need exists for alerting a GPS receiver of the unattended child.